


The night I fell in love

by Lothiriel84



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Author Regrets Everything, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: I saw him approachwearing a most approachable grin





	The night I fell in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/gifts).



That had to be the most inspiring lecture he had ever attended in the whole of his – admittedly not terribly long – life. Such an unconventional and brilliant mind, and an absolutely charming personality to go with it; it was no wonder that the man was rumoured to be the favourite among several candidates for the newly vacant position as the Head of the Science Department.

He hovered right outside the conference room, hoping that he would somehow get the chance to exchange a few words with someone he admired so much. And just for this once, luck seemed to be on his side; the crowd had already started to disperse when Mr Denham strolled into the corridor, a slim folder – which presumably held the notes he had been perusing during his lecture – tucked under his arm.

“Hello, there,” the man greeted him with a genial, unexpectedly friendly grin, pausing as if waiting for him to speak his mind. “Is there something you wanted to ask me?”

“Oh! No, I – well, I just wanted to say – how inspiring I find your vision, I suppose? I have always wanted to join the Science Department, you see, and my teachers say I could graduate in under a year if I wanted to, and – sorry, I don’t want to waste your time, you’re probably far too busy and important for this.”

“I’m never too busy for bright young things like you,” the man cut in, his voice taking on a subtle quality that David couldn’t quite pinpoint. “We’re always on the lookout for top-notch minds to make their contribution to the future of MarsCorp.”

“That’s, ah – fantastic, Sir,” he nodded repeatedly, trying to gauge if the situation required him to smile as well; he was about to wish his interlocutor a pleasant evening and beat a hasty retreat when the man spoke again.

“You know what, why don’t you join me for a drink? I’m sure there’s plenty more of my research I can interest you with, if you catch my drift?”

“Oh, I – that would be – I mean, yes.”

“Awesome!” the man patted him across the back, guiding him down the corridor and into the nearest LiftBot. “You know what, my quarters are really cosy, and far less noisy than a crowded bar would be.”

For a moment there, David could swear his heart was trying to leap its way out of his chest and right into his mouth. Surely this couldn’t be what he thought it might be – though he definitely wouldn’t mind if it was, not in the slightest in point of fact – and Shareholders, he needed to take a deep breath and calm down, or he was going to make a complete fool of himself in front of the one person who hadn’t dismissed him like a stupid freak just yet.

His mind felt like it was lagging a couple of steps behind, helpless to catch up with the current developments as they unfolded around him. He was only vaguely aware of the faint buzzing of a door closing behind him, and a glass of something being pushed into his hand.

Well, that at least gave him something to do, he thought to himself; he took a couple of nervous sips, relishing in the pleasant feeling of alcohol burning at the back of his throat, and down into his veins. He couldn’t for the life of him discern a word of what Mr Denham was saying, resorted to gulping down the rest of his drink in a futile attempt to soothe his sizzling nerves.

“Well, if you aren’t the perfect thing,” the man chuckled straight into his left ear, a mere fraction of a second before his lips connected with the side of his neck.

_This can’t be happening_ , he muttered in the privacy of his brain, all the while fervently hoping that it actually was. Ever since he could remember, he had always thought that love was merely a social construct, a lie people told themselves to justify their lust-induced actions; but now, as leaned back into the inviting embrace of the impossibly gorgeous man standing right behind him, he started reconsidering all of his previous convictions on the matter.

Holy Shareholders, but this was such a glorious feeling, no matter how overwhelming and ever so slightly terrifying; his last coherent thought, as he found himself pressed against the mattress by a body much heavier than he was used to, was for how lucky he was to be there in Mr Denham’s bed, if only for the one night.

(And he didn’t quite expect the man to be still there for breakfast the morning after, but it was quite nice, even if he had to dash to school in yesterday’s clothes, praying that no one either noticed, or cared.)


End file.
